


Sister Dearest

by rmcdonald424



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Klaroline, Twin sisters AU, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmcdonald424/pseuds/rmcdonald424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison Forbes was born to Bill and Liz Forbes on October 10th, 1992 and is the twin sister of the famed Caroline Forbes. When the twins were infants, a woman stole Madison from her crib, and raised her as her own. The girl grew up to be a vampire hunter, the idea that vampires were monsters was planted into her head since birth. Madison's name was now Angela and she had created a fake life with her kidnapper. After she found out that the mother she had all her life wasn't really her mother, Angela overcome with rage, left her mother and is now heading to Mystic Falls where she knows her real family resides. {{I'm really bad at summaries whoops}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Dearest

The tips of her hair were stained with blood, knots building in the blonde. She had to keep running. She had to keep pushing through the forest, bark and branches scratching against her bare skin, angry red marks and dark bruises covering her body. Her lungs burned as she struggled to breathe, her shoeless feet numb and soaked with drying blood from the various objects she had stepped on while running. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Keep going. Don’t stop. The constant mantra was the only thing going through her blanked mind, panic building in her gut. The only thing she could hear was the loud sound of her blood pumping in her ears her harsh breaths. This was a mistake, coming here. Constant mistakes plagued her life, her poor choices coming back to bite at her. Her foot caught an uprooted root causing her to topple down into the muddy leaves, rocks and sticks scratching her skin unpleasantly. 

She had to keep going, she knew she had to. But her legs weren't going to cooperate, the burning sensation in her muscles leaving them weak and non working. She rolled onto her back, trying to pull herself together, trying to calm her accelerating heart rate and her short puffs of air. The sharp pain radiating over her body slowly turned dull and numb, making it more and more easy to ignore. Her eyes snapped up when she heard a branch on her right break, signaling someone was near. She pulled herself into a sitting postion despite her body's protest, scrambling back and away from the noise until she her back pressed against the hard bark of a tree. They were getting closer, close enough where she was sure she heard their slow and calm breathing. The leaves crunched under their foot, the twigs snapping and cracking. Her fingers found purchase gripping onto her thighs, feeling even more scared than before. 

The steps became quicker, closer, louder and she pushed herself more against the tree until a shadowed figure leapt at her, a scream ripping through her throat in terror. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela awoke with a sharp gasp from her nightmare, her hand finding its way over her heart. She had had the same recurring dream for over three weeks now since Ashley, her mother’s, death. She had to keep reminding herself that the woman she had spent her entire life calling mother was nothing more than her kidnapper. A deranged lunatic whom had lost her child in infancy after she had shaken him too hard. Her mother--Her kidnapper had admitted that the moment Angela discovered she had been lied to for over 18 years. She had to get away from home. She had to get away from this woman. She had to get away from this fake life that she had spent so long believing to be real. She had a real mother out there. A real mother and a real father. Maybe even a sister or brother. Maybe grandparents and weird aunts and uncles. Maybe she had a normal life waiting for her back where she was born.

Mystic Falls, Virgina. 

The name itself sounded foolish and pretentious and Angela wondered why it was even named something as stupid as Mystic Falls. Ashley never had Angela in a town more than 7 months, constantly moving around the country except she never went to Virginia. Now she was back. It was an odd feeling to be back in the place you were taken in. This town seemed familiar to her, like she'd lived here her entire life. But she knew she never once walked on these sidewalks. Never once entered these buildings. Never once had a life her. 

Maybe for a week or two did she ever have a life in this town. But then, like everything eventually, that life toppled and crumbled down the moment Ashley had crept into her nursery. She wasn't that girl anymore. Whoever that girl was. Her mother molded her into the girl she wanted. A trained, good little soldier. Angela was never good enough for Ashley. She was never that girl she wanted. She had to stop thinking of this. She had to stop bringing up the bad memories of her life. That life was over now. She wasn't going to be that girl again. She wasn't going to be Angela anymore. Even though Angela was the version of her she knew. How could she ever adapt to the life of another girl?

She had to get out of bed for starters. Ashley never let Angela sleep in this late. Not even on weekends. And Angela found that she very much liked sleeping in.  
Pulling herself out of the worn down bed of the motel she had checked herself into last night, she wandered to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes along the way. Even though it was a motel, and a very sketchy one at that, she needed to shower. Who knew what was on that bed. It was disgusting to even think about. 

The water was cold against her skin, freezing her momentarily as she worked shampoo and condition into her hair before she developed hypothermia. They really needed to get their water checked. Basically they needed to get their everything checked. 

She slipped into her red sun dress and brown leather boots when she was done with the personal Arctic that was located in her bathroom. She had to keep going. She was right out of Mystic Falls. She had to keep going. She had to if she wanted to find her family. 

Did she want to find her family? Did they want to find her? What if they continued their life without a thought about her? What if her parents only made more children to fill the whole in their life left by her? 

She quickly packed her duffel, carelessly throwing her clothes in the bag. Multiple different articles littered around the room, all centering around her family and her disapperance. 

Madison Forbes. 

That's what she learned her real name was. Her name wasn't Angela Gray. It was never Angela Gray. Angela Gray was a mask she wore. A mask that came with a fake identity. A fake identity which she believed was real. Ashley had lied to her. Her mother had lied to her. The woman who had raised her and treated her as her own lied to her. 

That's why she's currently lying 6 feet underground. 

Angela never liked it when people lied to her. 

She threw the bag into her car, throwing the paper down in the passenger seat. She had a sister, she had learned after reading one. Caroline Forbes. A twin sister. Identical. It finally hit her that if she went back, it wouldn't just be her anymore. She would have a mother. A sister. A father. A normal family. All she's ever dreamed of since she was a little girl. It was unreal. 

It was a frightening thought. That she was going to finally get what she wanted. She never got what she wanted. Life never worked like that. But now it has. She had to pinch herself just to see if this is all some beautiful dream. 

It wasn't. She knew it wasn't. 

Madison Forbes is coming home.


End file.
